Run-In with the Russian Mafia
by PurpleLlamanator
Summary: FOUR PARTS Max is an assassin for Itex, first brought into the system by Jeb. She's the top operative and the most feared of her kind. Never has she failed to take out a target but she fears with her new hit, that things might begin to change. When she must find and kill the Russian mob boss, Vova 'Fang' Fedor, secrets get revealed that have Max questioning her entire life. FAX
1. Chapter 1

**A/N~ Hey guys! I'm back with another FAX short. This one is going to be a twoshot. For this one I kind of had to make a name for Fang because we obviously didn't know his real one from the series. Plus, I'm getting sick of calling him Nick or Nicholas so time for something different. He's** still** going to go by Fang but his name is not Nick! Tell me what you guys think though! I wasn't too sure about posting this one but we'll see how it goes :) **

* * *

_Max~ _

Honestly, I couldn't believe I got myself in this situation. I'm an assassin for God's sake and as much as it pained me to say this, I was stuck. I got captured. That wasn't the unusual part though it never actually happened to me before. I was the best out there. Everybody knew my name, well at least my fake name. And they all _feared _me.

_Maximum Ride. _An assassin, trained and ready to kill. I had never failed to carry out a mission. Never have I ever failed to take out my target. I was international, I go wherever I'm needed and I was wanted by every law enforcement agency out there. They were easy to evade though. The real threat lied in the streets; gangs, the Mafia, stuff alike. That's how I found myself being held against my will by some psychotic Mob boss. Well actually, maybe I should back up some more.

It all started when I was assigned my new hit. The company, I guess you could say, that I worked for picked my next kill which mostly were people that came from a political background; princes, kings, Dukes. Any name that was in our files was there for a reason. Most were corrupted leaders that were enslaving their own people. Others were simply big pawns in the drug cartels.

This time however, I was shocked when I opened my folder. His name was Vova 'Fang' Fedor Czernobog. I recognized him before I saw the picture attached to the file, having already identified the name. My surprise hadn't come from confusion. I knew the name and I also knew that he _deserved _to be in this file. I also had never seen a picture of him before and I had to admit, he was _extremely _good looking.

Didn't matter though because I'd have to kill him in the end anyway. _Sigh._

He was the father of the Russian Mafia and to my understanding, the most feared Mob boss out there. I had originally heard his name on the streets and he had _a lot _of pull all over the world, especially in his mother land. I heard of the murders, the strange disappearances, the drug deals. The guy was obviously not afraid to get his hands dirty.

That should have made me nervous but it only excited me. This job would do so much for my name. If I were to get rid of the most feared Mafia leader, I'd have proved myself even more. When I had first started working for Itex, I was looked down on. Being a female and where I came from, nobody wanted to associate with me. But this kill, it would give me all of the fame and notice I needed.

Not to mention the paycheck I'd receive from this. . .

And I _needed _this money. Ever since I started this job, I quickly learned not to stay in one place for long. It made it impossible to live in a single place for more than a few months. And having no living relatives that I knew of out there, it wasn't like I could stay with family. Even if I did, I wouldn't be so selfish to put them in danger. People were constantly searching for me, hitmen always tracking my whereabouts. I had nobody but myself. I had no friends outside of or within the company. At first it was due to being a girl and new but now, I didn't give anybody the time of day. I didn't trust any of them. It was hard when I first came to Itex. But I made myself known; I _made _my name. This job was my lifeline and I wasn't about to fuck it up this far along!

"Max, are you listening to me?"

I straightened and stretched from my reclined position. "What?"

Jeb sighed as he shook his head. "This is important. The information I'm giving you could make a difference between life and death." He was giving me a stern look but I just waved it off.

"Cool it old man. Like I haven't done this before." I rolled my eyes. Every time it was the same old speech. You'd think he'd trust in my abilities after all of the kills I've gotten him. I'm their top operative and he knew that.

"You _haven't_ done anything like this before, Maximum. Vova Fedor is not someone to take lightly and it worries me that you aren't as concerned," Jeb said.

I winced at his bad pronunciation._ Russian was clearly not his first language. _"I'm not someone to 'take lightly' either. You of all people should know that by now, geezer." I laughed at his aggravated expression.

"You fail to realize that we've already assigned _seven _different people to this case before. They _all _failed." I heard the underlining meaning.

_And they never came back._

I shrugged him off easily though. "That's because they weren't me," I boasted.

He finally gave up after that and walked away grumbling under his breath saying, "I didn't understand."

I became angry. What was that supposed to mean? How did I not understand? I think I understood perfectly. I was the most deadly assassin out there and Vova Fedor was just another target. And what did he want me to do? Turn down the job? I never leave a mission incomplete and I always get the job done.

_I'll show him. I'll show them all. _

* * *

Finally, I felt I was ready. I knew as much about this guy as I was ever going to learn. Now I was beginning to get an inkling of understanding for why Jeb was uneasy. This guy was practically untraceable! There was almost nothing on his family. I had no clue what his parents names were or whether he had siblings. I couldn't even find the basics like where he went to school as a child or how old the douche was. All I knew was that Vova Fedor was indeed his real name and that people in his compound know of him as 'Fang'. I had no idea why but they just did.

It was like he was hidden; blended in with his surroundings. I didn't like that one bit. That was how I was good at my job. When I had a new target, I studied the person themselves for days till I felt that I actually was my target. But on this Vova guy, I had _nothing. _And it was impossible to get anyone to talk. _No one _would give away anything no matter what I did or offered to them. It made me a bit queasy to think they'd rather die by my hand than Vova's. It didn't take me long to find out that absolutely no one was going to squeal. I gave up after the third or fourth body I had to discard.

After some real searching though, I finally got him. He owned a manor in Moscow, Russia that he would soon be returning to. Currently he was in the United States presiding at some meeting to promote his company I had just learned about. That one shocked me. I thought his money mostly came from drug cartels but a good portion actually came from him being a big time business owner.

_That's when I'll make my move._

I had already studied the blueprints for his house over and over. There was no crook or cranny I didn't know about. I felt like it was _my _house with how well I looked over it. I already had a plan forming in my head and I made sure to go over it many times. I wanted a flawless success and I was determined to get one. A week prior to his arrival, I was already staying at some condo a few hours away from his house. I made sure to brush up on some of my Russian but I found it wasn't really necessary. I had perfected that language when I was seventeen, granted it had been hard for me to get out the harsh tongue. I preferred Spanish or Italian and the way it flowed easier for me.

The thought alone was pretty amusing for me. I could speak numerous languages but I didn't even have my high school diploma. Who would have thought?

Now that I got the layout for his house, this was where it got tricky. I had to figure out a way to actually get myself in the building undetected and how I was going to carry out the assassination. I finally settled on the idea of posing as a maid. The many times I had scoped out his mansion, I noticed he had _many _of them. I doubted he knew them all by name so I figured it would be easy enough to slip in undetected. I also figured that with a guy as mysterious as he seemed, it would be easier and a whole lot less trouble if I were to just slip him a poison. _It'd be less of a mess too._

The night before I was going to carry out my plan though, I began to have my doubts. I felt ill prepared compared to the other hundreds of missions I've completed. I had close to no information on this dude so I was pretty much going in blind besides for the meager amount of things I somehow managed to scrounge up. I was beginning to think I should wait a bit longer before I put my plan into action. It would have been the smarter thing to do.

But I was impatient. So instead, I decided to look into the others from Itex that had failed. I wanted to know what they did wrong so maybe I could learn from their mistakes. I was baffled to find there was absolutely _nothing _on them besides who they were and that they never returned. It didn't say they were dead, just never reported back. We all know what that means of course. They still hadn't found a body for any of them and that thought made me shiver.

_That could be me. Dead, never to be seen again. _

It probably wasn't the best thing to be thinking about but it was with those thoughts that I finally fell asleep that night.

* * *

Before I left, I made sure to take in his photo one more time; to commit it to memory as much as I could. I doubt I'd fail to recognize him though. A girl never forgets a guy that looks like _that. _

_Great, Max. Quit fantasizing about the enemy. _

I was within walking distance of his manor so I didn't even bother with hotwiring a car. It'd be a waste and put more work on my hands. I already had to clean this guy's house until I found a way to get us alone and that was enough trouble on it's own.

It wasn't hard to get close to the building. It was apparent to me that he liked his privacy considering he lived surrounded by woods. The only thing I really had to worry about was the surveillance cameras surrounding the perimeter. I made sure to have something that blocked the signal easily for a few moments, giving me enough time to sneak in a window before they actually got up to check anything. They probably would anyway but I was already blended in. Something I had been able to pick up on was that the help all dressed in a similar way. The women wore black dresses with a white apron while the men wore black pants and a white button-up shirt. It was quite easy to obtain a uniform in the same fashion.

Randomly, I saw a side door open up before two men in suits walked out. They began to bark orders in Russian as they demanded the perimeter be checked. Due to my tampering with the signal, they wanted to make sure the house was clear. As I suspected would happen, they eventually wandered back to their posts when they were sure nothing was different. I just wanted to laugh. I had this one in the bag. Vova Fedor was as good as dead.

Well, he was whenever he finally fucking decided to arrive. I was getting sick of this. Taking orders from common household slaves. How dare they boss me around?! I swear if someone tells me to clean one more toilet, I'll shoot up the entire house. Finally after a few hours had passed and it got to be the afternoon, the Mob lord himself decided to make an appearance.

I was wondering how long this would take. I had to get this done and over with. I needed to find someway to slip him the poison so that I had enough time to get out before he actually keeled over. I'd rather them find the body after I was already safe back at headquarters. This was the only thing that had me sweating. _How was I going to get alone with him? _

I didn't expect the answer to just present itself to me.

Every single maid and butler stood awaiting his presence. I had no clue why though. I felt a flare of panic go through me as the miniature handgun in my sock became heavier. _Was this some sort of roll call I failed to learn about? _

I felt myself calm down when I realized that we were here to greet him. I scrunched my features a bit at the idea. It was as if they all respected him to a point that they didn't even care they were only hired help. None of them said a word though and I quickly bowed my head slightly when I noticed that the others were. I didn't want to be signaled out and if I didn't follow their lead, I surely would be.

He greeted us nicer than I thought he would. I expected someone as high up as him would treat us like the dirt on his shoes but I was clearly wrong.

"Nashi sistemy spustilsya v techeniye trekh minut. My vse yeshche ishchem prichinu, Klyka." One of his security team that had barked the orders from earlier came forward and spoke in a low tone. I bit my lip that they were still discussing their cameras going down. At the same time I felt smug. The man said the cameras were down for three minutes. I moved pretty fast.

I saw a gleam in Vova's eyes as the man's words. "YA uveren, chto eto ne chto inoye, ubedites', chtoby poroverit' osnovaniya yeshche raz tshchatel'no." I felt a relieved at his words. He didn't really care that much about the disturbance and it had me a little at ease.

"Spasibo, Vlad." I immediately became alert again when he directed his attention to the room again. "Vernut'sya k rabote."

All at once, the servants exited the room back to their prior duties. I was following, leaving myself to wonder how on earth I was to corner this deadly man, when I heard a deep voice ring out. Maybe I should stage working here for a few days _before _making my move.

"Ne ty." _Not you._

I froze and turned to look behind me, in hopes that maybe he had been speaking to someone else. My breath caught when I saw he was looking _directly at me. _

I immediately felt myself go uneasy.

I _did not _want any attention on me. It made it harder for me to move around undetected, like I was a nobody. I don't even know how or why he picked me out of all the people standing in the room awaiting his arrival.

The entire time earlier, I had avoided looking at him. I didn't want him to pinpoint me but I saw that obviously did no good. He had me dazed though. He was even more attractive than in the photos and it had my stomach clenching in nerves. Something the pictures also didn't do him justice was the aura surrounding him. Just the air around him screamed _danger. _This guy had an attitude that clearly said '_don't fuck with me.' _He was wearing a suit and tie and I noticed he probably worked out. The way his clothes settled on him when he moved, he wasn't some lanky tall guy. His features were almost perfect though, with his clean shaven features and crisp suit. All except for a scar that ran from his cheek bone to his chin. It didn't make him look deformed or anything though. If I was being honest, it gave him more appeal.

I found myself gulping when he settled his dark and chilling eyes on me. When he crooked a finger at me, I hurried to stand in front of him. I had my head bowed wanting to appear meek. "Da, ser?" The Russian rolled off my tongue and I prayed it was believable. If anyone would be able to hear my American twang it would be him.

"Podgotovka mne uzhin I napitki."

I quickly bobbed my head up and down. I tried to cover the relief on my features. For a second I thought I actually had been caught. He just wanted his dinner and I was supposedly a maid after all. I almost wanted to laugh. Jeb had me all paranoid and now the slightest things were making me choke.

I also felt a sliver of elation. This was my chance. I could easily slip him the poison in his drink and after I deliver the tray my butt will be hightailing it out of here. By the time they find Vova Fedor's body I'll already be on the first flight out of here. I'd have no time to wait for a flight to America if it wasn't already boarding. This guy practically owns this country and I have no doubt the power to cancel all flights. They'd put a lockdown on the country if they had to.

Remembering the layout of the house from the blueprints, I began to make my way casually to his bedroom where he asked me to deliver the food. I made sure to knock before a gruff voice allowed me admittance. I scanned my eyes over the room when I saw him sitting at a giant desk. It was like he had an entire office in here. The bed wasn't in sight and I wondered if it was further inside the room.

Snapping out of my daze, I placed the tray on the desk before him. I nodded my head prepared to exit the room in haste. Once again though, I found myself being stopped by Vova.

"Spasibo, Taliya." I kept my expression neutral as he read the name from the nametag on my breast. I didn't want to show any signs of confusion.

"S udovol'stviyem, ser." I had to keep a cool front. I didn't expect this guy to stop me or conversate and I was trying my best to remain calm. The idea that the poison was right there in that glass though, waiting to be drank had my stomach cinching up in nerves.

"Kak dolgo vy rabotali v moyey usad'by?"

My hands began to grip each other nervously behind my back at his questioning. "Ne dolgo. YA novichok." He clearly knew that I was new somehow and it almost had me breaking composure. How he apparently knew al the faces of his hired help was lost on me.

Suddenly he rose from his big leather chair and I felt adrenaline begin to pump through my veins. "Rodom iz Ameriki, da?" I felt my eyes widened baffled at his words. _How could he possibly know I'm from_ America?

In my surprised but slightly relaxed haze, I felt him push me down into the chair before his desk. "How?" I dropped the Russian seeing as he knew I was from the US. I saw no point when I knew he could speak English just as well.

"I could hear it in your accent. As a native born, it's clear to me." Though he spoke good English, I could hear the underlining of his Russian roots. "How is it that a young, American beauty as yourself is found working under me?"

Not wanting to be too obvious, I attempted to dodge the question. "I merely needed to be away, Mr. Fedor. I'm sorry but didn't you want to eat your dinner?" I wanted the focus off me and I wanted to get out of here. He was getting to close, asking way too many questions.

He had been walking behind me and finally found himself back at his chair. Making a face he took a seat. "I often find myself alone being as busy as I am. If you wouldn't mind, how about you join me." The way he asked though, it was as if he knew I wanted to leave. There was a challenging glint in his eye as if he were daring me to decline.

I found my own eyes narrowing right back as I stiffened my posture. "I wouldn't mind at all." My tone was curt and though I knew it wasn't smart, I let my distaste leak into every word that came out my mouth.

"Excellent," he smirked as he opened a side draw and pulled out another glass along with a bottle. "Here," he placed his drink in front of me that I filled with not only wine, but the poison. He filled his own glass and began sipping from it but when he saw my uneasy expression, he paused. "Not thirsty?"

I cleared my throat and attempted to untense my muscles. "I'm just not a big drinker." The lie slipped out easily.

In one gulp, he downed the rest of his glass before grabbing mine from in front of me. "Then if you don't mind," he raised the cup at me as if to say cheers.

I swallowed deeply. I'm not supposed to be in the room when he drinks it! Still though, I kept my composure. "Not at all," I gave a slight shake with my head as the words came out softly.

As he lifted the glass to his lips and as it drew nearer and nearer, I began unconsciously leaning forward in my seat. His eyes weren't on me anymore and I was thankful. One look at my face would have let him know something was up. He didn't though. The drink was to his lips already and I felt like everything was in slow motion as he began to tip the glass back. This was it and I was so anxious that I could barely breathe.

_And then he stopped_.

I felt like my heart was in my throat when he stopped completely. I froze stock still as he looked right at me with those dark calculating eyes. Just from that look alone, I could see the intelligence in that gaze. Vova Fedor was no idiot.

He pulled the glass away from his lips and stared directly at me unblinkingly. "You know, I just find it funny," he chuckled.

I gave a confused stare. "I'm afraid I don't understand, Mr. Fedor."

He shook his head as his chuckles turned into bigger laughs. "I'm away for quite some time and return to my home expecting a calm and peaceful night, a _break _from all this bullshit." He waved his arm around in a gesture to the world. I kept quiet, still not fully comprehending what he was getting at.

"You know Talia, I hand pick _all_ of my workers; security guards, secretaries, and yes even the maids." He reclined back in his nice office chair. "And for the life of me, I can't seem to remember you." My hands were in my lap now as I once again began wringing them nervously. My stomach was cramping terribly at his implications. Foolishly I continued to hold on to some hope that he had no idea about my motives for being here.

"I must not have been very memorable," I faked an offended look.

Ignoring what I said completely, he went on with his speech. "And what's even more curious is that in the _same _day I come home to an unrecognizable face, all of my security cameras went down for three minutes." I went to rise from my chair but the man ordered me to remain seated.

I felt myself tensing for a fight, my muscles coiling in nervous anticipation. "I fail to see the humor in this situation," I spoke through gritted teeth.

"Itex has once again sent some mindless pawn to do their dirty work and each time, they never seem to learn." He was full blown laughing right now and I would've thought the man lost it if his words hadn't registered first.

I knocked my chair back, my fight or flight instincts kicking in. I was about to hightail it out of there when he grabbed a gun from under the table and aimed it right at me. Frozen once again, I clenched my fists at my side in anger. I wanted to fight but I knew if I moved one inch, this man would not hesitate to blow my face off.

"Sit down, _Talia._" His accent was heavy on the emphasis.

Grudgingly, I did as I was told and slid into my chair after picking it up. I wasn't one for following orders but I also didn't want to die at the age of nineteen.

Finally he himself rose from his chair and my uneasiness grew as he kept the gun in his hold. I watched as he pulled out a manila colored envelope and I scrunched my features in puzzlement.

I flinched when he slapped down a picture on the table and I gasped when I saw it. _It was me. _Not only was it me, it was from a few days ago when I first arrived in Russia. It was clearly from a long lensed camera so I wouldn't be aware of the photographer.

"I know many things about you, Maximum Ride." I clenched the photo in my hands tightly as I tried to comprehend what had just happened. "I know you work for Itex. I know you are an assassin. I know you were directed to kill me." Again, he began pulling out more pictures of me. Some of them were recent like the first one but there were others from when I first started. "I know you've been planning for months. I know you've been interrogating my people and killed a few. I know you've been watching me."

I was still staring at the desktop, shell shocked when he stood at the head of his desk again. "Well I've been watching too."

"The meeting in Sacramento was staged." My eyes snapped up to his in disbelief. "I knew you were waiting for a way to get in but attempting to do so in my territory was very dense on your part." I narrowed my eyes to slits at the jab. He clearly did not care though.

"Tell me Miss Ride, do you know why Itex sent you after me?" I remained silent hoping he took that as me not caring to answer. I think he saw through my façade though and knew I honestly had no clue why other than he had killed people.

"That's what I suspected," he clucked his tongue.

I bit my lip in aggravation at his haughty attitude. "I don't _need _a reason why, Mr. _Fedor. _I am given a mission and I carry it out. Then I get my money," I replied as relaxed as I could. "It is not apart of my job to choose the targets."

"You are all the same. Brainwashed by this company." I felt my face go a light pink when his gaze swept down my form appraisingly. "Shame too with you being so young."

I was young. Being nineteen, I had received a lot of shit from people in the company. I proved that I could take it though and I wasn't about to let this guy make feel like a child. "Unlike you Mr. Fedor, we weren't all brought up in a privileged life. I do what I have to do to stay alive."

"You really don't know anything about me, do you?" He shook his head.

"Again, it is not my job to get to know you."

"Oh but it is," he smirked. "That's how the great Maximum Ride works."

I felt my anger stir up even more. _He was mocking me. _

"If you knew the real me, you'd understand that none of what you said was close to the truth." He became serious all of a sudden and it caught me off guard. He sighed as he got a distant look in his eyes. "I grew up here, in Moscow. My family was by no means wealthy but at least we were able to eat every night."

I wanted to say, well at least you had a family, but I bit my tongue.

"My mother was a seamstress. Didn't get paid much," he shook his head. "My father had a better job in construction but not by much." I looked for some emotion on his face but it carried none. "My dad was an alcoholic, abusive at times. For as long as I could remember he would hit on my mom. I was always afraid of him, scared to do anything," he admitted. "One day I snapped though. He had beat my mother to death _in front _of me." I found myself listening intently, for once thankful I didn't have a family.

"So I killed him."

My eyes widened in surprise. I have killed many people but I had not been expecting that!

"I was thirteen at the time and that's when I ran away, became a _shadow._" He leaned forward with his arms folded. "Overtime, I found my way. I found my place in the streets. Joined the mafia until I eventually took over. I worked hard for everything I have Miss Ride so I guess you good say that, no, I did not have a very 'privileged' life."

I swallowed deeply as confusion spanned across my face. "W-Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want you to understand who the real enemy is. Itex is merely giving you targets that threaten to outdo their company. It's simple business. They wouldn't care less if I were to cause a Russian genocide."

"None of this makes sense," I exploded. "Why haven't you just killed me?" I was becoming frustrated now. What was this guy's angle?

"I do not have any desire to end your life tonight. Nineteen is too young and," I shivered as he eyes scanned my features again, "I have a proposition for you." I wasn't liking the way he kept looking at me.

Not paying attention to the rising tension in his features I asked, "How do you know my age?"

"I know many things about you, Myra."

My eyes flew up to his in disbelief. _No one knew my real name. No one. _Immediately, I shot to my feet with the handgun from my sock in hand. He was getting too personal for me. "You don't know _anything_," I hissed viciously.

Vova simply stared at me, not once rising from his chair nor looking away from my gaze. "I know you were born Myra Martinez on August 11, 1995. I know you lived most of your life in Arizona. You were moved from foster home to foster home until you finally ran away where you were found by Jeb Batchedler. He took you in and trained you as an Itex operative."

I felt my hold on my gun loosening even more and when Fedor saw the uneasiness in my eyes, he slowly stalked to stand in front of me. "We are exactly alike, Myra." The way he spoke, it was so . . . gentle. It had me even more at a loss. Shouldn't he want me dead. . . ?

"We were both alone growing up; had to bring ourselves up, had to fight to be who and where we are today. We know what it truly means to come from the bottom." Slowly, his hand came up to mine that was holding the gun where he eased it from my grasp. My breath left me in a gasp as he wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close. Using the other hand that wasn't holding me to him, he lifted my chin up as he spoke, eyes serious. "We can help each other, _use _each other."

All at once, I became aware again. It was like a spell broke. That last line was enough to force my brain back to reality and start working. The anger just washed over me in waves. With strong force, I delivered a punch into his abdomen. It wasn't enough to truly cause him pain but it did allow me my space.

When his eyes met mine again, they were surprised. He hadn't been expecting my hit.

I wasn't about to explain to a mob boss that I was supposed to kill why I had hit him. Instead, I took his still caught off guard demeanor as a chance to _really _cause him harm. He took my gun as I had so foolishly let him, so I quickly snatched the unnoticeable blade that held my bun together. Before my hair even had a chance to rest on my shoulders, I was attacking.

Though he had not been expecting my sudden attack, he was able to block each and every one of my blows. It didn't matter to me though. I wouldn't stop.

He basically threw my life in my face. He insinuated that I was allowing myself to be manipulated by Itex, that I had just been killing for their own personal gain. It was a spit to my face. It meant to me that every target I took out, might have been innocent. I might have killed unjustly.

And as we grappled with the blade in my hand and were slamming each other into walls and other inanimate objects, I fully understood why I was so driven to crush him. Not only was what he said about Itex true, but his last sentence rubbed me the wrong way. He wants to _use _each other. My eyes narrowed as my blows became harsher. _So what? He wanted me to be his American whore? _

Blinded by my fury, I was also becoming sloppy. More and more of my blows were missing and the ones that didn't weren't aimed properly. It became clear to me that he was letting this fight go on to only humor me and himself. He could easily overpower me.

Eventually I wore myself out, but I refused to admit defeat. Even though I knew it was obvious he had me beat, I wouldn't stand down. Finally he just lifted me and slammed me down on his table. Unlike the other times, he had not been _gentle_. The force of his throw jarred the table slightly and I wasn't able to rise. My head was thudding painfully and my back was aching as I laid supine on the table. Slowly, I felt myself ease into darkness.

* * *

Groaning, I attempted to open my eyes to only slam them shut again. The light in the room was blinding it seemed and intensified the jarring pain in my head. I felt like it took me minutes to get my bearings, or to at least open my eyes to slits. The first view I got was of my chest since I had apparently slumped forward in my unconscious state. It didn't take me long to figure out where I was or remember how I got here.

After our fight, if it could even be called that, Fedor must've had me moved to some area that he held his prisoners. I was currently in the center of an empty room, tied tightly into a chair. My wrists and my ankles were bound to the chair. I had a feeling I was underground in some sort of basement due to the flooring. There were no windows and only an excruciatingly bright florescent light above my head. I was facing a wall though and I figured the door was behind me.

Though I knew it was useless, I began struggling in my bindings. _I had to get out of here! Who knows what they plan on doing? _

Eventually I even gave up as I sagged into my chair. I felt my throat tighten as I got a tingly sensation in my eyes. I was about to cry and that fact alone had me frustrated. The frustration only made it worse though.

I couldn't see a way out of this though. I had never been captured against my will. I always had a plan and I always succeeded.

Now of course I knew I should have listened to Jeb. I should have taken him more seriously. Once again that cocky headstrong behavior is what landed me here. I still couldn't figure out what I did wrong though. I had planned everything as I always had. I got a place in his hometown, tracked his whereabouts, attempted to get the background on his family. I even did searches on his most trusted advisers.

How had he been able to track me so easily without me realizing it? An even better question; how had they been able to track me without _Itex _finding out?

Pulling me from my thoughts, I immediately went on alert at the sound of a heavy, metal door unbolting and slowly sliding open. The lock sounded mechanic so even if I had gotten out of my confines, I would have never escaped the room.

I wiped my features clean of my earlier defeat. If what I assumed was correct and I would be sentenced to death, I wouldn't let these people see me down. I would go out with my head held high.

"I must say Miss Ride, I am disappointed in your abilities. I would have figured you'd escape your bindings by now." I bit my tongue to hold back the snotty retort that would for sure bring me even more trouble.

Vova leisurely made his way to stand in front of me. His features wore a smirk as he gazed down at me. "Going with silence, are we Myra?"

The usage of my first name had me snapping back instantly. "_Fuck you_."

Fedor chuckled deeply as he shook his head in amusement. It had probably been his intention for me to bite back when he used my real name. "Sorry, but we don't seem to have time for that right now. Maybe later, ja?"

I felt my face burn red from anger. Something even more infuriating, I would have gladly been with him like that under different circumstances.

"Have you thought about my offer?"

"When I was unconscious?" I raised a brow as I asked sarcastically. I didn't need to think about it though. I already made up mind the moment he asked me to be his bed wench. "The answer is still no," I responded firmly.

For the first time since I met him, I actually saw frustration cross his features. It was a big difference to the arrogant oaf I had the displeasure of first meeting.

Moving forward, he placed a hand on each arm rest of my chair. "I could kill you," he snapped.

"Then why haven't you?" I found myself able to glare at him barely with my still pounding head.

He pushed away in what seemed like disgust. "I am giving you a chance at your life. You simply have to work for me." I rolled my eyes as he went on and on. "Yet you still choose _them _over me," he growled. "After I told you how they want to use you, and _still _you remain loyal to them."

"How would me working for you be any different? I'd rather be used to kill people than be used for what you want," I snapped.

His features went blank for a second as if he were confused. His brows were furrowed, "I don't understand."

"You said you wanted to _use each other_. What do you think that means to me?" My face went red from embarrassment this time. Wasn't that what he wanted?

"Bog no!" His Russian returned with his outburst as he rapidly shook his head. "I would never- I mean I _would_ but-" He abruptly cut himself off and I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me. _Was he embarrassed? _All too soon though before I had a chance to really catch it, a cocky grin formed on his features. "Though that was not what I was proposing, I would not object to that. I am sure we can make an arrangement where both of our desires will be sated."

This time it was my turn to be embarrassed. As always when I was faced with mortification, anger was the next emotion to surface. "I would rather chop off my own arm and fuck myself with the detached limb then ever have sex with you," I hissed. I could have sworn I saw irritation cross his expression but I quickly dismissed it. What reason did he have to be mad about my words, like he was actually offended? _Did he really believe I would willing jump into his bed? Does he really want someone who tried to kill him, in his bed? Was something wrong with him in the head? _I'm his prisoner for God's sake!

Deciding to ignore my earlier statement, he straightened and cleared his throat. His features were emotionless again and it was sort of freaky how quick he could mask his emotions. "So we are clear, I wanted you to work for me as you did for Itex. We can go up from there." I was about to question him on that statement. What did 'up' entail? But as if he saw it coming, he talked right over me much to my aggravation. "I will double what ever Batchedler was paying you. If you agree I only have a few conditions."

My narrowed eyes never lightened. "And let me guess, you've made this offer to one and every Itex spy that failed to take you out."

"That's where you're wrong," Fedor said firmly. "You see, ever since I took over the mafia, I've constantly been targeted and not only by just Itex. Makes it hard to trust people," he spoke as he slowly circled me. When he had fully come around to stand in front of me again, he took his time in stalking towards me. "There's something you need to understand, Miss Ride. I rarely put my faith in people and I _never _give second chances." I held my breath as he lowered himself to brace his arms on the arm rests of my chair. "But I'm willing to give you one, Max." He whispered lowly.

I tried not took look into his eyes anymore but it was hard. The way he was staring at me was so intense and in hopes to avoid eye contact, my gaze slipped down to his lips. Where as they probably should have moved again, I found them just resting there. What tore my gaze from his mouth was his breath hitching. When I looked back up I realized he wasn't staring in my eyes anymore. It looked like his irises were getting darker and the tension was beginning to get to me.

"Before I give you an answer," _which I was sure would be no_, "I want to know why." I don't know why, but I felt the need to keep my voice lowered.

My eyes widened when he came to a complete stand again. _Had he been leaning in?! He wasn't about to kis- _No! Just the thought was ludicrous. I tried to kill the man!

"I told you about my life for a reason."

"And you think that makes some sort of friendship bridge between us?" I almost laughed.

"I was first drawn to you because of your obvious skill. I knew you were a force to be reckoned with and after watching you for quite some time, I knew you were the best." I remained silent, not yet content with his answer. I would agree that yes, I am the best. But he could find someone else that can do my job and it be someone that had not tried to end his life.

"I see a lot of myself in you, Max. We both had nothing. We literally had no one but ourselves, and now look at us," he gestured to the room. "We both overcame it, _grew _from our struggles. We both made a name for ourselves. We're both somebodies now, Max."

My malicious gaze dropped as I found myself growing serious. I wasn't expecting him to say that. I honestly thought he was going to say I was the best and leave it at that. I was clearly wrong though. His reason was much deeper than what I was thinking. And his words hit harder than any others.

I was lonely. I did have no one. I was always on the run and always looking over one shoulder. There was no peace in my life, no end. Just a continuous circle of being on the run and working a job.

"I want you to see how alike we are; how close we can be." His voice was sounding deeper and I was beginning to think something was wrong with me. When I got out of this mess, _if _I ever got out of this mess, I needed to see a doctor because everything he was saying was starting to sound suggestive. "I want you to understand what we can become if we help each other."

"And if I were to politely decline?" It was stupid to ask considering I'd probably end up like all those other missing Itex faces. Dead and buried in some field.

"I'll let you go."

I couldn't hold back my shock as my mouth dropped open on it's own accord. _He'll let me go?_ I shot him a disbelieving look. "Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"It is not my problem whether you believe me or not. I have no reason to lie to you considering I could of had you killed the moment you stepped foot onto my property."

He had a point there. . .

I evened my gaze with his calculating one. Not once did he blink as we stared at each other.

Finally I sighed in defeat. "I can't." I may be one of the most feared killers out there but I was no fool. "Even if I wanted to leave Itex and work for you, I'd be killed anyway. If word got out that I double crossed them _I'd _be the next target. You should just kill me now."

"I'm not going to kill you!" He snapped irately. I don't know why the idea bothered him that much though.

He seemed to let out a calming breath before speaking again. "With them and all of their unsuccessful attempts on my life and you think I would let them harm you," he gave me an incredulous stare. "Trust me. They won't be able to touch a hair on your pretty little head."

I felt uneasy but I couldn't pinpoint why. It wasn't because I feared Vova would kill me. If he hadn't done it by now I knew he wouldn't unless he had to. It wasn't because I was worried Itex would come hunt me down because of what I was about to do either.

Pretty sure I was making the stupidest decision of my life, I relented unhappily. "What's in it for me, Vova?"

When he smiled at me, it was that moment I figured out what made me wary.

"First things first, it's Fang."

It was the idea of working side by side with Fedor. I just signed a deal with the devil.

_God, this wasn't going to end well. _

* * *

**A/N~ Please tell me what you think! :D This actually took me a long time to write. I'm not too sure how I feel about this one but my goal is to make it a two-shot. If it needs to be I'll extend it into a three-shot. But please comment and tell me if you want me to post part two. Not too sure if I should. **

**On the Russian, it's ALL from google translate. Also, I didn't copy and paste because my computer is weird and I can't do that so it's not spelled with the actual Russian grammar. I tried to include what it said and if I don't flat say what it means, I insinuated the meaning :) If you're confused about anything just ask :)**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the first part! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N~ Sorry it took so long for me to get this out. I found myself being inspired for Sailor Moon so I had to write for that! O.O I'd like to thank anybody that took the time to read the first part let alone favorite/follow/ or reviewed for it. I greatly appreciate all of the support. :)**

* * *

"You do realize I could turn on you in any moment and just kill you, right?" I questioned this man's sanity as he led me through the hallway. After I agreed to working with him and under his conditions, he immediately wanted to show me to my room. That had me practically seizing from laughter. I had literally just tried to kill this man, not even twenty-four hours ago, and he already had a bedroom all set up for me in his house?! Not that I had any intention on killing Vova yet, but his trust in me as a person was baffling.

"And you do realize I can overpower you and end your life in seconds, right?" Came his chilling reply as he glanced back at me briefly. He didn't spare me anything else and continued on down the hallway. We were upstairs on the top floor which I found was the third one. Why any guy living on his own would need a three story mansion to himself was beyond me. If you were asking me, I'd say he was compensating for something else. . .

"Honestly, could I just get a room on the bottom floor? All this walking is exhausting," I groaned as were still walking.

"For a trained assassin, you are quite lazy," he smirked at me to which I sent an acidic grin.

"And for such a wealthy business owner, you have the socializing skills and manners of a slug." I grinned with an overly sweet smile.

Vova chuckled as he shook his head. "Always have to have the last word, don't you Myra?"

"Call me that again _Vulva_, and I won't hesitate to castrate you," I hissed out. I gasped as my arm was suddenly gripped and I was shoved against one of the many doors lining the massive hallway. Not long after, he was standing in the space before me, body pressed up against mine as he kept me in place. His close proximity had me sucking in a breath.

"You're not really in a place to be making such demands," he spoke arrogantly to which I merely glared in answer. "I can't understand why you don't like the name. It's quite beautiful; fitting." I blushed at his words but when I still said nothing, he took a step back allowing me to breathe. "Another bargain then? So long as you call me Fang, I will call you Max," he appeased.

I only nodded firmly, not really trusting my voice to speak before a short yelp left me. I jumped forward into his chest accidently as I felt the door give out behind me. I sent a menacing glare at the maids that began to exit the room. After seeing my intense stare, they scurried off from my obvious ire. So wrapped up with my malice, I didn't notice I was again pressed against Vova, or should I say _Fang_, until I felt him start to snicker. To my horror I had my arms loosely gripping the lapels of his suit. As if I was burned with fire, I recoiled sharply while Fang just eyed me with humor before directing me into the room. He was getting ready to make his leave when I stopped him.

"What is my first job?"

Fang turned and faced me as if he were thinking deeply. "I guess to settle in," he shrugged.

I felt confusion wash over me. "I don't _settle_." I gave him a deadpan look. I was a nomad and jumped from place to place. I only figured I would stay the night before he sent me on my way with the first target. "I need a target so I can start planning and making arrangements." This was pertinent because I needed to study the future victim along with arranging flights and places to camp out. This kind of stuff could take _weeks._

"Well, you settle now. Be ready for dinner at six o'clock in the dining room. I will send a maid to retrieve you." And with that, he was gone. The jerk didn't even give me a chance to decline nor did he allow me time to argue over my sleeping arrangements.

Why did I feel like I wasn't going to like living with Fang?

* * *

"I trust you've made yourself comfortable." We were at the dining table with Fang seated on one end with me on the opposite side facing him. I felt so out of place especially when a server came from the kitchen and gave me my drink and dinner plate. I had never been waited on like this before. . .

My eyes narrowed into slits. "About that," I began agitatedly. "I appreciate you letting me stay the night and such but after that, I need to go." Of course after he finally gave me a target. He said he wanted me here for work and that was exactly what I intended on doing.

"Nonsense," he waved me off. "This is your home now."

"I don't have a home," I said through clenched teeth. "It's not safe for me to stay in one place for long." I was really trying to keep my anger in check but I was finding it to be rather difficult when it came to dealing with Fang.

"I assure you, my house is safe. I said no harm would come to you under my care and I meant it." His tone was firm but still I found myself fighting back. This wasn't normal for me. I was used to jumping from city to city. I was used to having to leave a country in under twenty-four hours. The idea that I was actually safe was ludicrous to me. In my head, I'd never be safe or free from this lifestyle. I've killed too many people to not be noticed and if Fang was able to track my movements so easily, I bet someone else could have accomplished the same feat.

"Besides, I don't have a target for you."

And just like that I felt the blood in my veins turn to ice. It felt like someone doused me with a bucket of ice cold water. Clenching my hand around my fork to the point my knuckles were turning stark white, I evened the man with a murderous gaze. "What do you mean you don't have a target for me?" How could he not? Itex had never been in short supply so what was this guy's deal? Why was I even here?!

"As of right now, I do not have a job for you," he stated without even blinking, clearly seeing how pissed off I was now.

Biting my tongue, I looked at him thoughtfully for a few moments. Then I was up and out of my chair, making my way to the exit. I didn't even bother heading towards 'my room'. I just went straight for the front door. What did he think this was? That he could waste my time and life so easily! This is no game to me and I still don't know if I can fully trust this man yet.

Suddenly before I could exit the dining room, I was yanked to a stop by a restricting grip on my wrist. "You are not leaving. You work for me now and you do what I say," he growled out. I was taken aback by his anger. He was usually emotionless when I dealt with him; so uncommon to see him break composure like this.

Not being able to yell back when he looked so threatening, I tried a different tactic. "I thought you said if I wanted to, you'd let me go," I reminded him.

"I lied."

With an angry shriek, I shoved at his chest roughly but his hold refused to lessen. "If you don't have any work for me, then why keep me around?!" I was yelling now and I was sure all the staff could here me blow my gasket.

"I simply said I did not have a job for you as of right now. You are simply my guest right now and when I need your skills, I will let you know." He wasn't growling at me anymore which I was thankful for. His tone was back to being calming as if he were trying to sooth me, which I didn't understand. "Now let us finish our meal." With an arm wrapped around my waist as if it belonged there, he began to lead me back to the table. Instead of taking me to my usual place, he had me sit in the chair next to his where he had someone move my things.

Always down to business though, I brought up work. "So how will I be getting my money then?" I could see the aggravation in his gaze but I didn't really care. This wasn't tea time nor was it a dinner party. I don't work for free and he said he would meet Itex's pay.

"Well considering you live in my house and are under my care, I'd say that's pay enough don't you think?" He took a sip of his wine while he stared at me.

"_No_ I do not think that," I put my foot down. "Considering that you are now keeping me here against my will, you are willingly paying for my keep. If you don't want to you could simply send me on my way and I'd be out of your hair never to see each other again." I said the last part cheerfully hoping he'd take the hint and let me go.

Fang sagged back into his chair not even trying to mask his irritation. "What do you want?"

"What do you mean?" Was I not clear enough?

"To get you to stay," he added. "What do you want?"

I scrunched my brows still not seeing clearly why he was so adamant I stayed. "Well for starters you could actually use me for my purpose and give me a job. And then- well actually I guess that's it. . ." I trailed off awkwardly. That wasn't the only thing I cared about though. I didn't want to just sit in this manor and do nothing. I needed to work and with this being the only thing I knew how to do, it was my only option.

"Fine then," he snapped. "I will let you know your first target tomorrow."

Though I was happy that he relented, I recoiled a bit at his tone. Why was he so upset? Wasn't that what he hired me for anyway? All I wanted to do was my job like he asked me to do. Still my usual stubborn self though, I wanted my way. "I want the target tonight so I can prepare," I said snottily.

"_I will let you know your first target tomorrow_," he repeated evenly and with a darker tone. I seemed to be aggravating him but he wasn't raising his voice. It was still enough to have me quiet down and relent anyway.

"Tomorrow sounds good," I nodded as I began eating from my plate. I was only answered with a chuckle.

* * *

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"Watch your mouth," Fang snapped but I still continued to glare at him hatefully.

"I want my God damned target _now_!"

He inclined his head to the file that was now clenched in my fist. "That is your target, Max." He still gave me an annoyed look at my word choice. Why was cursing such a big deal to him?

"The hell it is!" I raised the balled up fist holding the papers angrily. "Is this some sort of joke to you?" The name in this file was a big load of shit! It was some priest who I hadn't even heard of for some unknown flipping religion that stole a bit of their followers money for their own benefits instead of its intended purpose like charity. I didn't believe in God so this case was a joke in itself and not only an insult. My skills are worth more than this. This would be a slaughter because there is no doubt in my mind this fool is incapable of defending himself.

"Do I look to be in a joking mood." Though his words meant other wise, he seemed to be having trouble concealing a grin.

I shoved the file roughly into his hands. "I want a _real _target. Not some pompous all knowing priest and his idiotic disciples!" I turned around angrily and began to make my way back to my room. His voice had me freezing though.

"You said you wanted a target now and I gave you one. I don't care how good Itex thought you were. They were your old employers and I am your new one. You have to work your way up here, Max. I already told you."

I whirled on him again in frustration. "But you know I can do better. You know I am worth more than _that_," I snapped madly as I nudged at the file that was now held in his.

"You can either take this as your chance to prove yourself or waste away in your room until you break down. I am your boss and this is my desired kill. You don't choose the targets, I do." He was warning me and I had half a mind to keep my mouth shut. "What is it going to be, Max?"

Biting my tongue to hold back my nasty retort, I made my way back to Fang. Standing chest to chest with him, I jabbed him with my pointer finger. "This better be worth it. I don't do easy missions that I could have done when I was still in diapers." And then I was snatching the file and back in my room studying up. Walking away I just knew he had that annoying smirk and I didn't even have to turn around.

Like I knew it would be, the priest was an easy target. It didn't even take me a complete week before I felt fully prepared. The poor old fool didn't even know I was coming. I made it quick for him. A bullet that was aimed miles away in some warehouse. That was the extent of my pity for the bastard. It was impossible for me to find all of the people he stole from though so when I seized his accounts, I gave the money to a foundation for underprivileged kids. Of course I didn't clue Fang in that I was doing that but in my opinion the kids deserved it more than us. My life was already fucked up. If there was a chance to save someone else's then I had an obligation to do so.

Currently, I was on my way back to the hotel I had stayed at for this 'business trip'. Since no one would really miss this guy and he was such a lowly target, it wasn't imperative that I rush to leave the state. I could rest for the night and head out first thing in the morning. Fang was really being a pain in my ass! He was beginning to remind me of Jeb. . . Always wanting to know my exact whereabouts.

When I confirmed that the Doofus was terminated, he demanded I return to Russia. Of course that started a whole argument. I didn't want to go back and demanded that he give me a new target off the bat. Fang turned out to be very convincing however and I finally relented. And when I say he was very convincing I mean he threated to hunt me down and drag me back himself. And something told me not to call his bluff. . .

Thus a cycle began! On my return, he required I stay for at least a of week of recuperation. Fang said it was so he could find me a new pest to squash but I knew better. He didn't want me to leave I knew that much. What I didn't understand was why. . . Sure as days turned into weeks which then turned into months, we got closer. I could actually consider him a friend and Fang seemed to trust me. I was actually enjoying our setup more than the one with my previous employers. Fang wasn't all that a bad guy. Sure he pissed me off from time to time, but honestly who didn't? I'll be the first to admit I'm bipolar and switch on you for getting looked at wrong.

But saying Fang was a friend seemed weird; like it didn't sound right and was just wrong. I would say family but that didn't fully fit in my mind either. It confused me as to why I couldn't label what Fang was to me and sometimes I'd find myself gazing at him as if he were a puzzle I was trying to figure out. Every time I caught him watching me though, his eyes were sure; confident in what they saw and believed. What that was I had no idea. . . Sometimes I'd wish he would enlighten me on what he seemed to have already figure out. His confidence could be so frustrating but I would be lying if I said it wasn't attractive.

Forget I said any of that! What was I thinking?! This was Vulva I was talking about. Saying he could be anything other than my boss was laughable. Who cares if I get butterflies in my stomach when he looks at me a certain way?! Why should it matter if just the sound of his voice has the power to make me blush?! It doesn't mean anything, that's what! Just all of this break time of lounging around with him was making me soft.

The other day Fang had actually taken me to see a movie. A _movie_. As if we were a couple dating at the age of sixteen. Truth be told I enjoyed myself. I had never been to a movie theater believe it or not. Never had the time and it was too open. Of course it was still easy for us to be spotted but Fang nor anybody else seemed to care. Fang had brought one guard with us who I learned was Ivan. He gave us space though and sat in a different section. I didn't really see why that was necessary though. It hadn't been a date and we were both just seeing a movie together. Now I was wondering if Fang had told him to move. When I had questioned Fang about it that night, he seemed disappointed. That irritated me like he was expecting me to understand what all of this meant. And it aggravated me more that I couldn't get what he was trying to tell me without speaking.

That hadn't been the last of my boss' weird antics however. When I got back from another mission he took me to carnival which like before, I had never experienced before. One time he took me to a museum and another he took me to a zoo. I surely didn't understand what Fang was doing but I did appreciate it. I had never done any of these things before and the closest I got to a museum was to steal an important artifact. This time I could actually take my time and enjoy the experience. I wasn't on the run and felt no need to do constant 360s. Not even the threat of Itex coming after me had me wary. That usually never happened but being around Fang was enough to placate my paranoid tendencies.

I wasn't badgering him for targets anymore. I wasn't nagging him for work nor was I anticipating it. Before it was like I craved it, like I _needed _the distraction and it was the only thing I _could_ do in life. I never knew there was so many things to take joy in. I mean I obviously wasn't born yesterday and had heard about museums, carnivals, and such. I just always assumed they were a waste of my time; that there were better things I could be doing with my time. Like making money. But then it had been a necessity. Now however Fang provided everything for me. I really did owe him a lot. I actually started to feel bad for giving him such a hard time before. It just seemed like he wanted someone to spend time with and oddly enough, I was that someone.

I sighed as I continued returning to past evenings with Fang. I was back in Russia now and was on my way back to the manor. It seemed like it had been forever since I'd last seen Fang. Usually he would be there to pick me up from the airport but it was only Ivan. When I jokingly asked him where Vulva had made his way to, he chuckled humorously. "You are a funny girl, yes." His accent was more prominent than Fang's and I knew he wasn't nearly as good at English as his boss. As he led me to the car, he was still laughing.

"So where is he?" That sobered him up though and gauging from his now neutral facial expression, he didn't want to tell me. Which meant Fang didn't want me to know. Now my good mood was gone and I was aggravated. Why would Fang want to keep secrets from me? Over the past few months, we told each other just about everything. Granted he already knew more than half of my life's story but still, it was important that I confirmed it with my own words and it didn't come from some file.

"Fang had some other important matters to attend to. He will be arriving at the manor shortly after us." His reply was curt and I knew that he wouldn't budge further on the subject.

You know? Forget what I said earlier about Fang! He's just my employer because if he was anything more, he would have kept me in the loop. The entire car ride was spent with me simmering in the passenger seat. Ivan merely glanced at me every once in a while. At first he would try to cover up his miniature smile but when it was apparent that I saw it, he didn't even bother.

First thing I did when he pulled into the driveway was to hop out of the car. I hadn't even waited for him to put the car in park before I was up and out of my seat. Of course Ivan had to voice his displeasure about that!

"Can you _please _exit the vehicle correctly." When I kept walking towards the mansion his next words had me freezing. "Fang would slaughter me if anything happened to you under my watch," he muttered not even noticing my surprised expression.

"Why would he do that?"

Ivan gave me a disbelieving look. "Are you just wanting me to tell you something you already know or are you really that dimwitted?"

I huffed angrily as I started walking in the other direction of the house. Roughly, he gripped my wrist in a restricting hold. "Where are you going?"

My features pinched in anger, I attempted to pull my hand from his grasp. "Where ever the hell I want!" I exploded. Still I was tugging and pulling but he prove to be even stronger than me. No wonder Fang put him as his head of security.

"Fang said you are to stay on the property until his return. You are not-"

And that's where Ivan was cut off. And if you're wondering why it was because yours truly. While he was in full monologue mode I used that as a distraction so I could hit him in the head really hard. Now Mr. Russian Butt-Wiper but was taking a nap on the pavement.

Rolling my eyes at the thought of someone trying to subdue _me,_ I made my way down the driveway before I was hit with an amazing idea. It was impossible to hide the devious smirk that slid onto my face as my gaze set on the garage. Not even five minutes later I was speeding down the barren road. I pulled the car to a stop when I came to an empty park. Deciding I could use the time to walk around, I began a stroll down the wearing pavement.

How dare he keep things from me! I thought we were friends. He knows practically everything about me and I him. Well he knows what I actually could tell him. Things like my parents name and there whereabouts were lost to me.

But why was I getting so bothered? Fang was allowed to have secrets and same with me. I really had no right to get so upset but I couldn't help it. Just the thought of him keeping things from me lit a fire in me.

One second I was trapped in my thoughts, completely careless and not even bothering to check my surroundings. Like I said before, the habit had slowly left me. It was shocking just how fast my body could jump back into it's old tendencies, like it was second nature.

Instinct taking over, I dropped low to the ground as the sound of a bullet cracked the tree in front of me. Other than that I had heard nothing due to the silencer. Whirling around, I barely had time to dodge the kick aimed for my face. Moving faster than my attacker, I grabbed his foot and twisted. I was aiming to break his ankle to impair his walking but he seemed to realize that and turned completely with my movement. Both of us were on the ground and when we both slowly rose, my eyes narrowed. "_Omega_," I hissed through clenched teeth.

It would be that piece of shit to jump on the opportunity to take me down. Ever since I refused to become one of his fuck bunnies, he had had it out for me from the beginning. "Couldn't even take me down when I was off guard," I tsked. "I'm kind of disappointed but if I said I was expecting anything more from you I'd be lying."

Omega made a disgusted noised at me as he shot forward. Instantly we were at each other's throats. But it could have been just seconds later that I was able to have him laid out under me. He was still alive and conscious but using my full strength, I had him pinned. I smirked viciously as I pulled a dagger from my leg. He chose the wrong mission to take.

Then I heard a car getting awfully close to the clearing and it had me looking away for just a second. A second was all Omega needed though and I winced as I felt a knick on my neck. At first I was about to insult him for such an ill prepared attack. _He went for my neck but only _nicked _me? _But then I felt the effects of said nicking.

First my head began to feel heavy and I jumped up and backed away slowly. Then my limbs were feeling detached, _clunky_. Dagger slipping from my hand, I watched Omega leisurely rise as I continued to slowly stagger back. A hand was pressed against my neck where he had cut me and it became obvious that he had slipped me some sort of poison. I gasped as I tripped on air and lost my footing. Now I was laying flat on my back but I couldn't feel bothered to move. I felt too tired and drowsy and now my vision was slowly spinning.

I startled in my mind when Omega suddenly appeared before me. It was apparent he had climbed on top of me but I hadn't even felt the pressure in my fogged up brain. "You know Max, it's a real shame that you left Itex so suddenly. I was really disappointed to here you had turned on us," he said as he grabbed the dagger I had dropped. I barely felt the sting of the cold metal when he slowly dragged it along my neck and down to my collar bone. "But you know one thing this did for us?" I just felt my eyes flickering about and tried to keep them open. I couldn't even bring myself to be the snarky bitch I usually was. "I'd say it brought us closer. And while my job is to kill you they never said I couldn't have a little fun before that point."

As he said that, he dragged the edge of the blade to the strap of my black tank top. It probably wasn't the first time I ever felt afraid but it was probably one of the only times I actually felt helpless. One other time that had happened to me was when I was out on the streets before I met Jeb. I was starving and living on nothing but scraps. That was the only other time I had felt this worried. Not even when I realized my plan to assassinate Fang had went down the drain did I freak out to this extent. I was feeling all of those emotions now though when I felt the straps of my tank top and bra give out.

Omega played dirty and I was drugged and on the verge of passing out. There was no doubt in mind that he planned on having his way with me before he ended my life. And I all I could do was lay there. I wanted to cry but if I could bring myself to do so, I would never let a tear drop. I should have listened to Ivan. I should have followed Fang's orders. If I had just waited for him at the mansion and let him explain things to me, I wouldn't be in this situation right now. I wouldn't be getting sexually assaulted and I would be alive to see another day.

It was becoming even harder to keep my eyes open but I wasn't even completely sure I wanted to be awake for my last moments. I barely felt the sensation of my skin prickling as my stomach became exposed to the open air. I gave a mumbled no as I tried to push him off. It was definitely a pitiful attempt but it was all the strength I could manage. Omega merely grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head while he forcibly pressed his mouth against mine. I couldn't even fight back as he forced his way inside my mouth. I had been on the brink of biting his tongue when he was suddenly just gone. In the background I could here a struggle but knowing someone had come to my rescue, I finally allowed the haze to completely cover my mind.

* * *

**A/N~ So sorry this took forever to get out but I hope you're happy with the part. It is not done yet and I have decided to make this a threeshot. There is just too much plot to squeeze into two chapters. So if that upsets you, sorry but it'll turn out weird if I mush it together. If you're interested and want me to post the final part, please leave a review telling me what you think so far :) I know the characters might be OC but let's be real, I'm not James Patterson and in all honesty he's probably the only one that can portray these characters correctly. I hope you enjoyed the second part, and please let me know what you think. I know there are grammatical mistakes but just please ignore them. I know they are there. If there are any mistakes where it just doesn't make since or I contradicted myself or what ever, feel free to correct me then :) Thanks for reading! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N~ So long time no see . . . Sorry for disappearing again. But I'm here to finish this short story which I hope won't disappoint. Thanks for any of the reviews, follows, or favorites that I received for this story. The fact that people actually take the time to read anything I have to put on paper, let alone comment on telling me they enjoyed it or giving me tips is amazing. I really appreciate the feedback and I do try to respond to anyone that takes the time to say anything to me. Some are anon though but know I appreciate those comments too even though you can't get a direct response. Long note aside, please enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

Voices were what awoke me. _Loud _voices, I should say.

Someone was having an argument but my brain was still a little fuzzy and I wasn't able to discern who. Sitting up, I realized I was in my bed, the one at Fang's manor. Funny enough, I couldn't remember how the heck I even got there. I could remember getting angry at Fang and taking his car for a joyride but after that, I started to get lost. Not to mention I had no understanding as to why I was currently hooked up to an IV with fluids being pushed into my body.

Straining my ears, I was able to catch bits and pieces of the very loud disagreement happening outside my door.

"_You were supposed. . . watching her!_" Now more awake I easily recognized Fang's voice. And booyyy did he sound pissed. "_She . . . almost . . . If I hadn't . . . in time!" _Suddenly it got quieter. So quiet that I began to lean forward, hoping I might be able to hear the rest. When the door burst open roughly, I jumped not expecting Fang to just stroll in. His features were marred with stress as his eyes were dark with his anger. His hair was also rumpled and I noticed that he had a bit of scruff, clearly neglecting to shave. It wasn't a bad look for him at all, just not the clean-shaven and well put together mafia boss I knew. If anything it made him look the part even more, made him look more dangerous. If it wasn't for the stress I could clearly see in his face and the way he held himself, I'd like it.

"Damn Vulva, you look like you could use a nap," I smirked when his eyes widened not expecting to see me up yet. Sitting up a little more, I acted like I was sniffing the air and wrinkled my features. "And a shower," I winked playfully.

Fang made quick strides to the bed and sat on the edge. When he grabbed my hand in his own, I was confused but didn't bother opening my mouth. Clearly he was upset so I wasn't going to push him right now. Maybe making an attempt at jokes wasn't the best idea. I didn't like the tension that so obviously permeated the air though and had to say something. Fang showed no emotion to whether he appreciated or displeased of my humor. He probably didn't like it but just thought best to ignore it.

"Fang, what's going on," I questioned. "Why is there an IV in my arm? Why can't I remember anything?" I put my head in the hand he wasn't clenching tightly and shook it. I still felt a little dizzy and I didn't like it. Nor did I like the idea of not being able to recall my memory.

My line of questioning seemed to stir something up in Fang and I became cautious when his nostrils flared from his heavy breath. "You were drugged." His reply was curt and his lips pursed as he seemed to go over that fact again and again.

My eyes widened angrily a I tried to remember all of this, but nothing was coming to me yet. It didn't matter though because whoever did it was officially _dead_. "Who did it?" My tone was threatening and I knew he saw the intention in my eyes.

"Don't even bother. They are dead."

I recoiled a bit. So he knew who did it and took care of it for me. "Who did it? I need to know and why."

Fang leveled me with his calculating gaze. "I believe you know him as Omega." That name was all I needed to know and already had hate running through my veins. It didn't stop Fang from plowing on though. "Some assassin sent from Itex. I don't think you need me to tell you why." He was trying to remain his usual calm and collected self, but I could see the act breaking. He was angry and he couldn't hide that from me.

"And you killed him!" I snapped angrily. _How dare he?!_

He responded back quickly and with ten times more anger than I was carrying at the moment. "What? You wanted me to keep him alive and send him back," he mocked. "After he tried to _touch _you."

I paled at that last part. I knew exactly what he meant when he said it in that context and it honestly disgusted me. I knew Omega was a pig but he got it all wrong for why I wanted him alive. "I wanted to kill him myself," I spat with furor. I should've been the one to end him. Especially if he tried . . . _that_ on me. It was a privilege that should've been granted to _me._

Fang didn't seem to agree nor care about what I wanted. "I would have never let the bastard near you again," he growled furiously and a shiver went through me as his accent became more pronounced with his anger. I was right to be wary with Fang when he was like this. The guy reminded me of a ticking time bomb. Could be all calm one minute and then the next would just blow up in your face. It seemed like it took him a lot to get to that point but when he got there, there was no bringing him down and I knew not to mess with him. Fang easily took advantage of my silence and prattled on. "Tell me, Max. What do you remember?"

The way he asked me, it made my features turn puzzled. It sounded rhetorical and I wasn't completely sure if he wanted a response out of me or not. "I remember coming back from a mission. I had just returned from Portugal and met up with Ivan." Pausing I tried jogging my memory. I knew I had been mad at him but I couldn't quite get why. "I- I got mad at you when I came back to the house," I said as it slowly began to fall into place. "Ivan had tried to calm me down but I stole one of your cars and left," I said guilty. Now that I clearly wasn't angry anymore, I saw how much I overreacted. But that was how I had always handled things. Instead of showing the hurt I felt, I covered it up with my stubbornness and by being headstrong.

More often than not, that got me into trouble.

Looking up I realized he was still quiet and was waiting for me to continue. I sighed. "Fang," I shook my head. "That's all I remember." I didn't know what he wanted me to say. What did he want to hear? None of it would take back what happened anyway.

He wasn't yelling so I counted that as a good thing. If it wasn't for his eyes and the way he kept clenching his jaw and fists, I wouldn't even register the difference. "Then allow me to enlighten you." And as I saw coming, I knew he was only doing this to prove a point. "After I gave you strict instructions to return home and wait for me there, you attacked your guard and stole one of my vehicles." I was going to point out that I already knew that part but I was already afraid that he was finally going to explode. "Of course not thinking that I probably gave you those orders because I knew it wasn't safe for you, you wondered to some abandoned and _very_ wide open park." This is where his breathing got even more heavier and I gulped knowing it was from how mad he was. And to have that directed at me made me cautious.

"I found that vermin on top of you. _Kissing _you." He seemed to be more affected by this than I was. Which would be ridiculous. I'm just his personal assassin. If I were to die, I doubted it would be too hard for him to find another. I was easily replaceable to this man.

I didn't want to hear anymore of this though. I got the picture and I got his point. Don't disobey the boss. I heard the message loud and clear. Swallowing I asked, "Where's the body?"

"That is not your concern," he barked. "Just know that it wasn't a fast death for him." His tone was dark and chilling. I had a feeling he personally dealt with Omega. I actually started to feel a little remorse for Omega, if only for a bit before it washed away. He got what he deserved.

Fang was still angry but I didn't know how to talk him down. I learned my lesson. What more did he want me to say? Doing the only thing I knew to do, I apologized. I, Maximum Ride, apologized. "I'm sorry, Fang. I should have listened."

"You're damn right you should have listened!" Okaaayyy, _now_ he was yelling. "When I give you an order, you fucking follow it." I blanched at the tone he was using with me. Fang _never _talked to me like that. Sure he's gotten frustrated or mad, I mean he's had to deal with me so it's bound to happen. But this was worse. This was pure venom. He was on his feet now and began pointing at me madly. "You're under lockdown. You are not to step one goddamn foot off of this property! Am I clear?"

Immediately, I straightened up myself. I narrowed my own eyes to slits. "What? You can't-!"

"Am. I. _Clear_?"

I sagged in my bed and huffed as I looked at the wall instead of him. Agitatedly, I crossed my arms in defiance but nevertheless nodded my assent. Apparently that wasn't good enough for him and he enunciated his question once more. _"Yes_," I hissed and snapped my gaze to his indignantly. At his returning look I sunk down a little lower. Clearly he did not appreciate my tone.

After that talk we had, the days went by slower than usual. Not having my usual missions and with Fang not always being home, had me wanting to pull my own hair out from boredom. The guy made security tight. When I questioned him he said he wasn't even going to chance another incident. Just rolling it off my shoulders, I began making acquaintances with my guards. I figured if I had to see them and they pretty much had to be with me my every waking minute, then I better get to know them.

The first one was unsurprisingly Ivan. I used to think he was too serious and a stick in the mud but I eventually found he was the total opposite. Especially in the presence of my other guard, whom I called the Gasman. Those two could be like two peas in a pod and I found I liked Ivan way more when he was in the presence of Gazzy. I found myself joining in on their fun and instead of sitting around all day waiting on Fang, I hung out with those two as friends rather than guards. We both actually got to the point of sharing our history, granted I didn't have much but I still shared.

Iggy, the name he preferred his family to call him, had actually known Fang since they were kids. Neither had any real family and so chose to find solstice in each other. Hence why Iggy was pretty much Fang's right hand man. Iggy really had a lot of respect for Fang too. He held the guy up on some pedestal claiming that without Fang, he probably would've been dead by now.

The Gasman still had a family of sorts. It was a small one but still a family. It was just him and his sister, Angel. She was in her last year of high school. Gazzy didn't really like talking about her. Not that he didn't like her, he just tended to steer the conversation away from her like some protective instinct. Both of them had been in the foster system before they found themselves scrounging for food on the streets. Like me they had been discovered, only it was Fang who had stumbled upon them. Fang offered a home to the two where later Gazzy began working for Fang willingly.

They both idolized Fang. It was obvious to me that they highly respected him and considered each other family. It made me feel like the oddball. I had no family and even when Jeb discovered me, I still didn't have that. I was a tool to them, a means to make more money. I wasn't anything short of disposable to them.

Iggy and Gazzy were friendly with me, but I doubted they liked me all that much. After all, I did try to kill their boss and close friend. It was hard for me to gauge what Fang felt for me. I honestly thought we were best friends but after I met Iggy, I now knew that was in fact someone else's place. I still considered us friends though. He's done too much for me not to.

Meeting all of these people, it had my throat closing up a bit. I almost ruined this system they had going. I almost killed Fang. And he didn't deserve it. Fang was a good man. So many people looked up to him because of all the people he has helped. I almost killed someone unrightfully. And it was more than just that. How many people did I just kill? How many people did I just get rid of because Itex told me to do it? How many actually deserved it? Did any of them?

With a choked up voice was how Fang talked to me. Since he couldn't always be at home, he would call to see how things were going. He made sure to do it once every night and bought me a cell phone specifically for that.

"What's wrong?" It made my heart tinge that he could detect that something was bothering me, just by a few words over the phone.

Always wanting to do things on my own though, I denied it. "I'm fine. Just not feeling well."

"What's wrong?"

Sighing, I saw he wasn't going to drop it like I wanted him to. "I- I'm just. . . What do you think of me, Fang?" I finally settled on asking. There was complete silence on the other end and I realized he might not even know what I mean by the question. "I mean, what do you think of me as a person?" I clarified.

"What brought this on, Max?" he asked confusedly.

My heart sunk. He was avoiding the question. He thought I was a terrible person. Voice cracking I whispered, "I'm a monster."

Over the phone, I heard an angry noise come from him. "What? Max, who said that?! Did someone say that to you?!" He was questioning me angrily now. "I swear if they did, you tell me who and I will take care of it."

I felt a clench in my chest at his words but ignored it, not really caring about the meaning at the moment. "No," I sighed. "No one said it. They didn't have to." I shook my head sadly even though he couldn't see me.

"Max," he started warningly.

"I know what I am," my voice cracked and I was embarrassed to find I might start crying.

"Max, you are the strongest person I know. You did what you had to do, as I have done so many times before you."

"I've murdered innocent people, Fang." I argued.

"You didn't know that at the time and I honestly doubt that most of them didn't deserve it. You are not the monster, Max, Itex is. They knew you were desperate and they took advantage of that." He was speaking to me genuinely. "We have all done terrible things, some more so than others. But a monster wouldn't recognize themselves. A monster wouldn't feel remorse for what they did wrong."

I was left a little speechless at Fang's words. It took a second to start talking again but when we did, he made me answer him on what brought this sadness to me. I explained that I had been talking with his family, Iggy and Gazzy, and it made me see what I lacked. I left out the part where I felt like I was an outsider intruding on his family. That would no doubt make him mad again.

"I'll be back tomorrow afternoon," he revealed.

I couldn't hold back the grin off my features. "I'm glad." I was shocked that I admitted that and by his silence, I think he was too. It was very unlike me to share my feelings.

We talked for a few more minutes before it was clear I was getting tired. The next morning, I spent as the usual. With Iggy and Gassy. They apparently had no clue that Fang would be back this afternoon until I had said so. I would think they would be the first ones he told that to. I was excited to see Fang today but not just for the sake of seeing him.

"I'm going to ask Fang if I can start working again," I told my two guards.

Gazzy was already shaking his head before all the words even got out. It was Iggy that told me why. "There is no way he is going to let you."

My mouth fell open. "Why? I did as he told me. I didn't leave you on the ground taking a nap like last time." At that Iggy gave me an annoyed look but I chose not to address it. "I sat here and let him order me around more than anyone I've ever known." If that Russian doofus thinks I'm going to spend the rest of my days locked in his manor, he has another thing coming!

"It is not safe for you. We just found another operative on the property." At the stunned expression I was showing, he instantly went to placate me. "You have nothing to fear, they have been taken care of accordingly as the others have been."

Iggy had it all wrong though. I wasn't afraid. There was only one thing I could think of that actually had the potential to scare me.

Clenching my teeth together, I leveled my eyes at him dangerously. "_Others_? What _others_?" I already had a feeling what he was going to say but I waited for him to tell me anyway.

Iggy got a wary expression and answered carefully. "Itex has been sending assassins left and right since you got here. That's why Fang wants you here, where you're guarded." Now he saw his mistake. He knew he was revealing too much to me but he probably also knew that I wouldn't leave him alone without telling me everything.

I was aggravated they didn't keep me in the loop. I would have been able to help, considering it was sort of my fault. "So basically since Omega was killed, they've been throwing everything thing they've got?" That was more than likely the reason why Fang wouldn't allow me to help. He thought I was too soft or out of shape and that's why Omega almost finished me off. I wasn't though. It was just that I wasn't expecting it. If they had let me know that attacks had already been made and coming, I would be perfectly fine and take them out myself.

"Max," Iggy said warily and Gazzy gave him a worried sideways glance. "Omega was not the first. They've been attacking since you started working for Fang."

At first I just stared blankly at them. I think even my eye began to twitch. All that was going through my head was that I wanted blood. The whole Omega thing was their fault! If they had told me someone wanted me dead, then I would have been prepared and Omega would have been hunted first. No. They chose to keep me in the dark thinking it would help when it only put me in more danger.

Standing up, I made my way to my room slowly ignoring their cries of my name. I was pissed. Fang wants to think I'm a little puppet that will do what it's told. He's in for a rude awakening.

"Max! What are you doing?" Iggy grabbed my arm and I yanked it away roughly. Instead of trying to touch me again, he watched confusedly as I pulled out my work pouch. "You can't leave, Max. It's not safe."

I paid him no mind as I pulled my guns from the closet and began packing. I dressed how I would for a mission with the intention of leaving. As I continued loading up my bag, Iggy and Gazzy tried over and over to get me to calm down. When I started making my way downstairs though, that's when they attempted to physically stop me. Not willing to back down even though I was outnumbered, I fought back.

"Max, don't make us do this. You know we can't let you leave." Iggy pleaded with me. "We don't want to do this but we will if you make us." Snarling, fists started flying as I tried to get out the door. I had Gazzy out and down for the count and when Iggy saw the chances of being able to keep me down as slim, he called for backup. Not that they needed it. They probably came out the moment Gazzy got knocked out. It happened so fast after that. My arms were restrained and when they saw that wasn't enough they got a hold of my legs. Still, I wasn't backing down. I was like the She-Hulk unleashed. It wasn't enough until I felt them inject a needle. My fighting began to slow as I felt the cool liquid go through my veins until I eventually went out.

* * *

I think the uncomfortableness is what really woke me up at first. I was groaning from the fogginess clouding my head but nonetheless forced my eyes open. I had a sense of deja vu as I snapped them shut quickly. It didn't take me long to figure out it was due to the bright fluorescent light hanging over my head and it took me even less to realize I was restrained. Groggily, I opened my eyes again cautiously. When I was used to the brightness and saw where I was, they flew open.

They locked me up! These bastards _actually _locked me up.

The same as my first failed assassination attempt, I was restrained in a vacant room. There was the same chair, the same metal door, and the goddamn same fluorescent light hanging from the ceiling. Before when I tried to kill their boss and failed, I expected this. I expected death. But now that I got to know these people and spent every single day with them personally, I was a _bit _irritated by their lack of respect.

They could have put me in my room and boarded up the exits. Hell! They could've even threw me in here but minus the chains and I wouldn't have been as mad. But instead they chose to lock me in here as if I were some delinquent they were about to get rid of.

It just made me realize even more that I wasn't one of them. I wasn't part of their family and I probably never would be.

This time when the door opened, I was expecting it. I had heard the turning of the many locks signaling that. What did surprise me however, that it was Fang. When they had knocked me out, he hadn't been here. It had actually been early afternoon when our fight happened. Fang told me he wouldn't be back till closer to night time. That meant I had been out for at least a few hours.

"Why is she in here?" Fang spoke threateningly and I didn't know who it was directed to until Iggy stepped into my line of vision.

Iggy was already a pale guy but at his boss' tone, he went significantly whiter. "We didn't know what else to do. She was on a rampage and knocked out Gazzy."

"I think her own room would have sufficed," Fang said as his jaw clenched. "Unchain her," he demanded to which Iggy immediately followed orders.

When the restraints were removed, I moved to my feet. It wasn't my best decision seeing as I had just been drugged _again_. I still felt a little woozy and when I wobbled on my feet, Fang stepped forward and pulled me into his arms. Before we made our exit he turned back to Iggy. "We will talk about this later," he snapped and carrying me, left the room.

Still feeling slightly lethargic, I snuggled deeper into Fang's warmth. It was a better change from that cold metal chair by a long shot. When he smirked smugly at my reaction though, I recoiled. I didn't like his cocky attitude and pushed on his chest firmly. The smirk was gone and now he was frowning at the change of demeanor. I didn't care though and wanted to be put down. He didn't do so until I voiced that in my room.

"I am sorry they put you in there. I will have a serious talk with them." Fang thought that was why I pushed him away. It wasn't but that still bothered me too. I ignored him though, not answering him. I was frustrated with him right now and I remembered exactly why I had ended up in that room tonight.

"You tried to leave." It wasn't a question. It was an accusation and one I didn't care to grace with a response. He was stating a fact we already knew. When I made an attempt to brush by him to the bathroom, he snagged my arm when I got close. "Why?"

Biting my cheek as his stupidity, I was on the verge of yanking my arm away. I doubted it would do any good though. He was most definitely stronger than me and it seemed useless to do so. He wouldn't let me walk away until he got the answers he wanted.

"You lied to me," I accused angrily.

Thankfully he wasn't playing dumb and knew exactly what I was addressing. "You never asked. I did not lie just simply refrained from sharing," he shrugged as if it were no big deal. But it was, or at least it was to me.

"You had no right to keep that from me. Especially when I could've helped you," I yelled. "You put me in more danger by lying to me." His eyes turned to steel when I said that but I plowed on. "Because you didn't _'share'_ I was caught unaware when Omega attacked me. I would've had a better chance if I saw the attack coming!"

"You knew they would want your head the moment you chose me! It was you that told me that," Fang gripped my arm a bit tighter as his voice raised with his anger. "If you think I put you in even more harm's way, then tell me how many times you'd been attacked before Omega."

I just simmered silently. He did have a point and it made me even more furious. Fang seemed to want to rub it in more though and said, "And that one time you did get attacked was when you disobeyed me. Where were you leaving to this time?"

Again, I didn't say anything. The truth of the matter was I didn't have anywhere in mind to go. I was just so pissed off that I wanted to get back at him the only way I knew how. By defying him.

"See! You don't think things through and that is exactly why you are not stepping foot outside of this house."

I felt tears spring to my eyes unexpectedly. Fang's eyes widened when he noticed that and I quickly directed my gaze to the bathroom door. Tears were a sign of weakness and I didn't want him to think of me as being weak. "You can't keep me here," I seethed and blinked away the moisture in my eyes.

"I can and I will."

Furiously, I snapped my gaze to his again. Knowing it was useless, I tried to pull away but as I expected he didn't let me. Finally getting frustrated with his unrelenting hold, I shoved against his firm chest with my free hand. "Why do you even care what happens to me? Why do you keep me here when it'd be easier to just let me go die?" It honestly would have been easier if he killed me himself probably but I didn't think he would ever be able to do that to me. I wouldn't be able to do it to him now either. Fang remained silent at my outburst and I shook my head with a humorless grin. "I'm just your prisoner here."

I thought he would ignore me again but he shocked me when he retorted instantly. "This isn't a prison," he snapped.

"How else am I supposed to see it, Fang? You won't let me outside let alone off the property. Your hired thugs follow me wherever I go. It's a miracle I can even shower without having Iggy standing in there with me!" Fang's eyes seemed to blaze when I said that but I paid it no mind. When I felt his grip loosen the slightest bit, I forcefully pulled myself away and headed for the in suite bathroom.

"Don't walk away from me, Myra."

"That is not my name!" I shrieked madly. I felt my blood begin to boil as I spun around ready to pummel him. He knew not to call me that.

At my outburst, Fang looked like he was about to explode. And he did.

"I have had it! We are not doing this anymore, Myra." I was too stunned by his expression that I didn't even bother reprimanding him for using my birth name. "I am done with this. I am _done._"

I felt a tinge go through my heart at his words. "What do you mean," I whispered. "Done with what?" Done with giving me a job? Done with giving me a place to live?

Done with me?

When he began walking towards me with a serious expression on his face, I started back stepping. I hit my bedroom wall though and he latched onto my forearms, pulling me towards him. I gulped as he stared down at me fiercely. I was completely pressed up against him and could feel every muscle brush against me.

The first thought that entered my mind was that this was it. He was going to finally do what he should have done months ago and kill me. He looked crazed enough in that moment to do it. That changed to something worse when he pushed me firmly into the wall. He released one of my arms and used the rest of his body to keep me pinned as he touched the side of my face. His fingers brushed against my cheek softly and had my breath hitching.

"F-Fang," I tried to look away but he gripped my chin softly. Trying to swallow my fear and keep my voice strong, I attempted to plead with him. "We can work something else out," my voice cracked betraying me.

Fang wouldn't actually use me, would he? We were friends, right? Surely he didn't think that was all I was good for now.

He shook his head slowly though and my heart sank. When he leaned forward and placed his forehead against my own, my breaths started coming out hurriedly. A sign of my fear and anxiousness. If I was being honest, I was also hurt. I thought we were close and I trusted him. I couldn't find it in me to be angry. Normally, like how I reacted with Omega, I would fight in this moment for blood. I couldn't do it though. I knew it would be useless and if I was being truthful, Fang was the only one capable of making me feel fear.

He was the only one capable of making me _feel_.

I held my breath as his mouth came down on mine. I was ashamed to say my first reaction was not to fight him. It would probably be futile anyway. One arm was still gripped by his and the other was pinned in between us along with my legs.

Fang caught on pretty quick that I wasn't fighting him and his lips slowly pried mine open. And though I wasn't attempting to push him off, I wasn't responding in any way. I merely stood there compliant as he tried to get a reaction out of me. He wasn't being forceful with me at all though. He was being slow and gentle which was throwing me off. I didn't know his angle and it scared me causing my breaths to come out even more shaky.

When he must have gotten sick of kissing a stiff board, he pulled away some but made sure to keep me pressed against the wall. "Do not fear me," he whispered against my lips.

That broke me though and my tough exterior finally cracked. My eyes immediately moistened as tears glided down my cheeks. Fang took in my broken expression, frowned and pressed his lips to mine again. I remained still like before until finally I turned my head to the side.

This wasn't like me to just give up. I was never one to throw in the towel and I wouldn't start now. I didn't care if I had trusted Fang and I felt like this was the worst betrayal of my life. I wouldn't stand here and let him do this to me. I wouldn't let him use me like this.

When he tried to kiss me again, I turned the other way and made to pull my arms away from his body. "Stop." As he tried to make me face him head on again, I became more firm. "_Stop._" He had relented a bit in his old and I was able to place the hand he wasn't firmly grasping against his chest.

Fang's eyes blazed against mine and I wanted to shrink away. "Why? You do not want me?"

I would be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to Fang the moment I had met him. No, the moment I had seen his picture in that folder. I would be lying even more if I said I didn't have thoughts of getting into bed with Fang. I would always shut those down though. I never would guess Fang would want me that way. I did try to kill him after all. But now that his desires were out in the open, I would not lie to him.

"No," I said and his answering gaze was more than a little hurt and angry. "Not like this," I continued. "I will not be some bed slave to you, Fang. _I won't_." I leveled my eyes with his so he knew how serious I was being. I would kill myself before I resorted to sleeping with someone for personal gain. It wasn't me. I was never that type of woman and I wouldn't turn into one now no matter how much I fucked up my life.

Unlike I was expecting, Fang recoiled as if I had slapped in the face. He leaned away so our breath wasn't mixing but he still gripped my forearm tightly. "I would _never_ ask that of you, Max. And I find it a bit distressing that I've had to tell you this twice."

I blushed as he gave me a stern look. "I- I thought when you said that you were done that-"

"That I would _force _myself on you?" He looked both frustrated and disgusted by the assumption.

The light pink on my cheeks blossomed into a rosy red. He was right, now that I wasn't quivering from fear I saw that. Fang would never do that to any woman, especially if that woman was me. The idea was ludicrous and I felt stupid for even thinking that. "I'm sorry," I mumbled as I looked away. He still wasn't letting me pull away though. "You were just so mad and you were coming at me like-" I cut myself off and turned and refused to look at him. I had been about to say Omega but I would never compare Fang to _him_.

Fang didn't allow me to hide from him. Grasping my chin firmly but softly so as to not hurt me, he forced me to meet his gaze. "I would never-"

"I know!" I cut him off frustratedly. "I know you wouldn't-"

"No, Max. Listen to me," he said and in his deep voice I quieted immediately. "I will _never_ make you do anything against your will that is not for your safety." I scowled at that but otherwise stayed silent. "You mean too much to me, Max. You are all I have left," he whispered touchingly as the touch on my face turned even more tender.

I felt my throat clog up at his words as I felt more tears try to surface. I wouldn't let them though and I gulped it down. "Don't say that, Fang. You have Iggy and Gazzy," I pointed out. If anybody was all alone, it was me. I was invading his family. I had nobody.

"It's not the same, Max. Iggy has Nudge. Gazzy has Angel." He waited a few seconds before saying the rest. "And I have you." I felt my heart skip a beat at his words. Everything he was saying was just too much. I wasn't supposed to hold too much meaning to people. Nobody cared about me.

"Don't say that," I repeated. "You all have each other. You all care and love each other." I purposefully excluded myself from that because I knew no one could ever love me. After the things I've done, I'm surprised they allow me under the same roof.

"I do love them," he nodded. "I care about them dearly," he confirmed. "But the love I have for you, is not the same."

My breathing pattern all but froze. "Fang. . . what are you saying?" My eyes widened. Surely he didn't mean. . .

"Don't play a fool. I know you've seen the way I look at you. I know you see how I treat you compared to the others." He sighed when I didn't confirm nor deny his allegations. "You want an explanation for why I am so fiercely protective of you? For why I knew so much about you? Why I wanted you to work for me in the first place?"

My mouth fell open at what he was implying.

"You've fascinated me since the first time I heard your name. I looked up everything about you." He kept talking as if the words were just flowing now in one giant confession. "I know every detail about your personal life. Where you were born; your parents' names; your first case. I knew- I _know_ everything about you."

"We hadn't even met yet we had so much in common. Neither of us had parents and raised ourselves. We both had done terrible things but it's the point that we did it. We did what we had to do to survive when others likely would have given up."

He stepped closer to me again and this time I wasn't afraid. I wasn't even nervous. "I saw potential in you, Max. And yes, at first I only wanted you for work but when I saw a future in you-" he shook his head with a small smile. It was rare to see him grin and it brought one to my own features.

And though that was the most stalkerish thing I had ever heard, it was also the most sincere and meaningful thing someone has ever said to me. That's why I was the first to kiss him this time.

Instead of leaning forward, I used my free hand to grip the nape of his neck and force his mouth into mine. I had meant it to be a brief peck with a little tongue but it ended up turning into something so much more.

When I initiated the kiss, Fang was shocked. It took him a second to react and when he did, I found that he finally released my forearm to hold my hip. Not gripping, but merely resting. The embrace had been gentle at first with his other hand holding my face closer to his. When his tongue pried open my mouth and started to tangle with my own, that changed fast though.

I heard him mutter against my lips. Something that wasn't too discernable, however it sounded oddly close to him saying 'he waited long enough'. And like flipping a switch, he hauled me up against the wall.

I pulled away briefly to gasp as I felt myself get lifted off the ground. I was straddeling him as he held me pinned. Fang grabbed my attention once more then and forcibly reattached our lips. I wasn't complaining though and latched my hands into his hair, gripping him to me fiercely.

We had waited long enough, _indeed_. That was the only coherent thought I was able to form that didn't exactly have to do with undressing Fang. I felt like we had been deprived of something for so long, like I had been denying something and was finally relinquishing to it. All the protective acts, all the trips to the city; this was why. He cared for me and he had been trying to show me that. I think I knew all along without him having to explode like this.

Why else would he go to such lengths for me? What other reason did he have?

With this newfound outlook on our relationship, I pushed myself even more into the embrace. Possibly with more force than he was holding me up with. My mouth turned hungry against his as I moved my head every which way just to get closer, almost desperately. Legs latching firmly around his waist and securing at the back, I start pulling and nipping on his bottom lip teasingly. I almost thought he couldn't keep up with me.

I was proved wrong when he practically threw me onto my bed when I had begun to grind myself against him slowly. I gasped as I landed and bounced slightly on the mattress. I felt my heart jump excitedly as he joined me and pulled me roughly to him. Our mouths had fused together again, as he took his place between my legs. I was moaning into his mouth in anticipation.

Unlike how I had been with previous partners, I didn't fight him for control. I gave it to him. I wanted Fang to control me. I wanted Fang to take over. Being submissive to him, _only him_, lit a flame in me. One I had never felt before and was sure only he could put out.

Fang groaned deeply against my mouth after I had gripped his back roughly through his t-shirt. "I want you so bad," he was barely able to get out as our mouths wouldn't separate long enough.

"Then have me."

* * *

**A/N~ Okay, so I know I keep extending this but that was NOT the last part. There will be one last chapter to this and that's it though. I would have finished it in this but there is a stupid word limit I have to abide by. Once again, sorry I left you guys hanging and I hope this part was good enough to make up for that. I'd really like to hear what you think on how this is turning out. Please feel free to leave a review. I read them all :) I will do my best to get the final part out for you guys soon :D **


End file.
